Letters
by FearlesslyDancing
Summary: Dear Juliet,   I know this guy... well, he's not just a guy, but that's not the point. I really do like him, even if he's a jerk. Underneath it all of that bravado, there has to be something more, right Juliet? Happy Birthday, Arie Jay! :


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARMA! Yes, 10.10.10 _is _the best day ever! :) Love you, sweetie! Hahaha. I hope you enjoy my mindless fluff inspired by "Letters to Juliet," _The Juliet Club_ and _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Letters.**

...

_Dear Juliet, _

_I know this guy... well, he's not just a _guy, _but that's not the point. I really do like him, even if he's a jerk. Underneath it all of that bravado, there has to be _something _more, right Juliet? I want there to be so much, maybe because I want him so badly... My friend Tawni told me not to get involved with him. I'll just "end up in trouble or with a broken heart...," but I don't know if I can follow that advice. What should I do, Juliet? Should I make a move? Should I wait? Please, Juliet, tell me what to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny M._

_1582 Condor Dr._

_Condor Studios_

_Los Angeles, CA_

_91601_

…

_Dear Sonny, _

_You, my dear, are in quite the predicament. If you are truly in love, like your letter indicates, take action. Your friend may be right, but sometimes, for true love, you have to take a risk. After all, look at what _I _did for love (and now you're asking me for advice).The best thing I can possibly tell you is to follow your heart, but remember your head. He seems like the guarded type; maybe _that's _why he isn't showing interest. See if you can find out his past. Don't push, though, allow him to share what he wants._

_Good luck!_

_Love Always, _

_Juliet Capulet_

...

**SPOV**

The linoleum floor clicked underneath my heels as I walked toward the _Mackenzie Falls _set. The guard nodded at me.

"Hey, Wes," I greeted wearily. I stepped through the stage two door, automatically pivoting to the right. Two steps. Knock. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississ—Creak.

"Sonny?"

"Um… hey, Chad," I smiled unconvincingly. The returned letter from Juliet was scorching in my back pocket. "What happened to you?" I asked thoughtlessly. "There has to be _something! _Juliet said so, Chad! Why don't you…" I stopped, staring at my feet. "Mmmmm…?" I finished, my cheeks stained red.

"What?" His hair flopped in front of his eyes, shielding his expression from me.

"Like me, Chad! Why don't you _like me?" _My eyes watered, threatening to spill over. "All I do is try to impress you or shock you or… or… _something!" _He reached up and cupped my cheek with a soft palm.

"Sonny," he told me with sad eyes. "Kindly shut up," And pressed his full lips against mine. I slumped against his body, reaching up to clasp cashmere-clad arms around his neck. I pressed closer to him and my lips parted.

"Chad! I have the script—oh my God!" I pulled away light-headedly and gasping for breath.

"Portlyn," Chad growled. "What the _hell _did I tell you about barging into my dressing room?"

"I'm sorry! I forgot, Chad! Oh, God… I'm just gonna go!" The door shut behind her rushed petite frame.

"Sonny, I don't even know what to say…."

"Do you like me, Chad? That's all I need to know." I grinned dejectedly.

"Yes! Sonny, why would you even have to question that now?" He kissed my forehead, slipping his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. Suddenly, he pulled the right one out, holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?" He inspected it for a moment, oblivious to my protests. "'Dear Sonny'…" He continued silently. I stood awkwardly in his grip, my head in the curve of his shoulder.

"Mmmp," I groaned, mortified. After a moment of silence he replied.

"Is this really how you feel?"

"Yes," I moaned. "I've been trying to show you forever, Chad." My mouth formed a half-smile. "You were just oblivious."

"Um… maybe not _oblivious. _Just… preoccupied."

"Oblivious."

"Preoccupied."

"Fine."

"_Fine."_

"Good!"

"Good."

"Just kiss me already!" I exclaimed, standing on tiptoe. He pulled back a the last moment.

"Oh, and by the way," he told my dejected groan. "The past doesn't matter. What _does _matter is my future." He winked at me, leaning back down to touch his lips to mine. "And I think… I think I might love you," he mumbled.

I smiled against him. "Me too, Chad," And kissed him back with a fervent passion. _Thank you, Juliet._

…

Wow… the cheesiness. There you go, Miss Carmen, _exactly _what you wanted! … I think. Hahaha. I hope you had a perfect, wonderful, amazing fifteenth birthday! Hahaha. Stay beautiful! And sweet! And an amazing writer (who is super lucky to be homeschooled so she can write whenever she wants… yeah, Spanish teachers hate when you try to write stories in their class… and talk to seiors who are like "you're a freshman, but I like you…") Hahaha. Not that I get in trouble a lot. ;) 4.1 GPA! So, I got in trouble in Spanish _just _for you, Arie!


End file.
